


Our happily ever after

by MadamZinica



Series: Together Forever [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Bang Chan is a Good Significant Other, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Lee Minho | Lee Know, Just Married, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Past Infidelity, Protective Bang Chan, Shapeshifting, Slow Dancing, Sweet Bang Chan, Vulnerability, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Chan and Minho's first few weeks as newlyweds
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Together Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Our happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I'd advice you to read the first part of the series before proceeding
> 
> Here's the sequel to My heart is yours. I know I took a while. There were a lot of things I wanted to explore in Minho's and Chan's relationship in this sequel so it was harder to write it. This has a bit of angst (which I hadn't intended) but it's barely there! This is still mostly fluff, don't worry
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mornings were something Chan used to dread. That was, until he got married. Now he woke up besides the love of his life. The sunlight that filtered throught the blinds, illuminated Minho's body softly. His caramel skin looked even sweeter. Chan swooned.

"I can't believe I'm actually married to you," he whispered. He carassed Minho's hair. Minho stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Chan puffy-eyed, grinning at Minho like he was a ray of sunshine in the middle of the cloudy sky.

"It's too early," he groaned. He hid his face in Chan's chest, which was adorned with hickeys. He could hear him laugh.

"I know, baby. But we have to work," Chan argued. Minho groaned again when Chan sat up. "I'm going to make breakfast. Come quickly, sleepyhead."

Minho had been right when he said they'd spend a lot of time in the bedroom after they got married. Chan, although a bit sleep-deprived, was more than happy to stay up all night if it was with him.

Chan started cooking. He heard Minho shuffling behind him, his slippers particularly noisy on the wood floor. Then he dropped his weight against Chan's back, pushing him against the kitchen counter. Minho hugged him and nuzzled his nape.

"Smells good," he hummed. He bit the muscle between Chan's neck and shoulder. Chan giggled.

"We just woke up and you're already biting me?" Chan questioned.

"These are love bites," he continued biting him, "I do it because I love you, stop being ungrateful."

"This is why Dori bites, he got it from you."

Changbin was right, Minho _was_ a man-eater. Chan didn't mind. He liked it, how physically affectionate Minho was. Well, most of the time. It was embarrasing going to the pool with so many marks...

Eventually, with a trail of new bruises forming on Chan's pale skin, they laid out the table and enjoyed the meal.

"Neither of us is morning people. That's not good at all," Chan said. Minho laughed.

"I don't mind it."

"That's because you always wake up last." Minho shrugged and put a feet on Chan's lap. Chan started tickling the arch of his feet, making Minho accidentally spit his drink.

"Hey! Not cool." Minho squaked and kicked Chan gently on the stomach.

"Oof," he grumbled. When Minho glared, he chuckled.

"You're cleaning the mess." Minho sipped on his tea sour-faced.

Minho was similar to a cat even in human form, always lying on top of him, which was fine, but would go to the other side of the room when Chan acted clingy. Like a cat. He wondered if the whole shapeshifting-witch matter had anything to do with it.

He knew nothing about magic. He never dared to ask Minho about how it all worked, shouldn't it be a secret of some kind? It wasn't like Minho could just expose all the secrets of the witch community like that. Right?

"You're thinking so hard I can almost hear your thoughts," Minho said. His voice reverberated on Chan's chest, where his mouth was currently located. The couch felt a bit cramped with two grown men in it. Minho didn't seem to care, just went to Chan as if it was the only natural path of action when he saw him chilling on the couch. That happened often, more often that what Minho would admit, even refusing to awkwnoledge it while he was doing it.

"You can do that?!" Chan screeched. Minho giggled.

"I can't read minds, Chan, relax. That's not how magic works," Minho mumbled and rubbed his face against Chan's soft pecs (they never became as hard and big as Chan wanted).

"How _does_ magic work?" He interrogated. Minho looked straight into Chan's eyes.

"I guess I never explained it to you, huh?" He said, as if it was no big deal to talk about it with Chan. He sat up. "Ok, the most basic thing you need to understand is that magic is energy. Energy is change. You can't create things out of thin air with magic, there are always sacrifices to be made." Chan's face twisted with horror. "Not like that! I don't kill things, Chan, good lord." He rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that if you want something, you need to give something else in return. I make that change happen," he explained.

"I think I get it." Chan picked a cat toy from the floor, a plastic mouse. "You can turn into something else, like a cake if you wanted to," he said uncertain.

"That would be hard. The toy and cake have almost nothing in common, transforming one into the other would be extremely difficult for me. I would spend a lot of energy and the result would be mediocre, at best."

"So, the things need to be similar?" Chan asked.

"Ideally, yes."

"And you just change things?"

"Something like that. My body is the vessel in which magic runs through, I just use that energy to modify things to my liking," Minho clarified. Chan nodded with understanding.

At work, his friends were very happy for them. Well, most of their friends, Changbin was just grossed out. They tried to keep the PDA's at a minimum, afraid their boss might scold them, except they still acted lovey-dovey, they just didn't do it in front of their boss. Chan remembered Minho telling him " _You're never going to get reprimanded, Mr. Park loves you. Me? He's been looking for a reason to fire me since day one._ " They were careful and his friends had resigned to ignore them, especially when they played footsies during lunch.

That day was busy though, Chan was meeting with a client for the first time and Minho had to show houses to a particularly difficult family. When Chan was checking the oldest entries of his agenda, looking for the number of an old client, he encountered a little note.

_You're an alright kisser. I haven't forgotten_

Huh? Minho had left him a note... About the kiss in the bathroom many months ago? Oh, he would definetly confront him about it later.

Chan surprisingly arrived at their shared home first.

Fatigued, Chan sat on the couch to watch some TV. He put a random football game. After a while, he dozed off. He woke up by a light pressure on his lap. It was Minho on his cat shape.

"Hello, baby." Chan pet his fur. "It's been long since the last time I saw you on this shape. Is everything alright?" Minho sometimes shifted into his cat shape when he was stressed out.

Minho looked up at him and turned back. As a human, he still laid across his lap comfortably.

"Don't stop petting my hair," Minho ordered. Chan did as he was told, sure that there was definetly something wrong with him. He didn't speak, knowing that Minho would spill on his own. "You know how I met a new client today?" Chan nodded and Minho continued. "It was a couple. They weren't... Nice." He said, his voice shaky. Chan never stopped the soothing motion on his hair.

"Was it too bad?" Chan asked, having experienced a fair share of rude clients himself.

"They said they didn't want somebody like me to show them around." Chan frowned.

"Somebody like you?"

"A gay man," Minho clarified. Chan's frown got deeper when he realized Minho's eyes were glassy.

"They said that?" Chan was fuming but remained calm, not wanting to scare Minho.

"They used... Harsher words," Minho said and Chan stopped caressing his hair. Minho noticed the grim aura sorrounding his husband. "Chan? Channie, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Park tomorrow." Chan decided.

Minho sat up.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm not going to anybody disrespect you," Chan growled and squeezed Minho's thigh. Minho was a bit taken aback. This side of Chan was... New. "I'll talk to him, I'll make sure they get banned from the agency or something."

Minho enveloped Chan's face between his hands.

"Channie." Minho looked at him fondly. "There's no need to do that. It's ok. It already happened." He gave him a short peck.

Chan didn't bulge. "At least let me just discuss it with Mr. Park, ok?"

Minho sighed and nodded. He got up. "Aren't you coming?"

Chan arched an eyebrow. He wasn't sure where Minho was going but he followed anyways.

"Going where?" He asked, as Minho guided him out of the living room.

"To the bedroom."

Chan blushed. "Why all of a sudden?" He questioned. Minho pushed him into the room.

"I've never seen you angry before. It was hot," he answered. That was _not_ what Chan was expecting.

"Really?" He said before Minho attacked his mouth with voracious kisses.

"Stop talking. You're ruining it," Minho complained making Chan giggle. They both knew he'd be begging to hear him speak when they reached the bed.

It wasn't long before Chan was kissing him just as desperately and Minho was being pushed into the matress.

They were cuddling, which was something unusual after sex. On Minho's words, _"we're sweaty and sticky, it's gross"_. That night though, Minho fell into Chan's arms and rested on top of him. Chan traced soothing circles on his back and Minho sighed with contentment.

"Yeah, this is just what I needed."

"You feel better?" Chan checked. Minho just hummed affirmatively.

"Much better," he whispered. Minho started snoring lightly.

"Hey, babe, don't. We have to shower." Chan nudged his arm, waking him up.

"I don't wanna." Minho groaned. "Let's just sleep."

"Minho..." Chan insisted.

"Ok, ok!" Minho got up grumpily.

Talking to Mr. Park turned out to be much more frustrating that was Chan had originally thought it would be.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it?" Chan said through gritted teeth.

"Then Chois are valuable clients, Chan. I know what they said to Minho is upsetting-"

"It's more than upsetting, it's horrible! Please, Mr. Park," Chan begged, in efforts to make them banned forever from the agency.

"Chan, we can't just ban every client that is mean to one of the agents. We would go bankrup if we did. I will not ban them. I already gave the sale to Jisung and my decision is final," Mr. Park said sternly. 

Chan lowered his head.

"I understand."

"How did it go?" Minho asked him and Chan just shook his head. "I told you so. Stop looking so gloomy. It's in the past, Channie." Minho patted his shoulder. Chan just sighed. "Oh, Seungmin and Hyunjin are coming over on Sunday," Minho said. "We're getting drunk." Chan arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you getting drunk?"

"It's been forever since we last hanged out. And we all like drinking." Minho shrugged.

For dinner that night, they went to a restaurant. Minho still was feeling a bit down and Chan wanted to cheer him up. Minho wasn't as good at hiding his feeling at he thought he was.

"Now that I think about it, this is our first date," Minho said.

"What about out honeymoon?"

"Our honeymoon doesn't count."

"Alright." Chan slammed his hands on the table, enthusiastically before adding, "then, I'm going to make this the best date ever, Lee Minho." He grinned. Although he didn't have a defined plan yet, he would do his best.

"Hello, guys. I'm Lee Felix and I'll be your server today," a cute blond boy said to them. He had a toothy smile that was directed almost exclusively at Chan and freckles dusted on reddened skin. "These are the menus," he left the menus on the table. "I'll be back. Don't doubt to ask any questions you might have," he said before leaving them.

Chan paid attention to the server, just being polite, but Minho felt a pang of jealousy on his gut. Especially considering the look the server had given him.

When he brought their beverages, his hands slid on Chan's shoulder and Minho felt the temptation to commit a crime on the flirty server.

Minho, who was sitting in front of him, decided to change sits. He plopped down next to Chan and held his hand. Chan, albeit a bit confused, accepted the change and put an arm around Minho's shoulders.

"Everything ok?" Chan asked him. Minho gritted his teeth.

"Everything's fine." Everything was _not_ fine.

The waiter passed by their table and Minho grabbed Chan's t-shirt and slammed their lips together. Chan yelped in surprise, clutching Minho's shoulder, but smiled into the kiss. Chan realized what was happening and laughed. Minho scoffed. Chan was _laughing_ at him?! Minho glared at him.

"Minho, don't tell me you're jealous," Chan spoke.

"I..." Minho crossed his arms and huffed. "What if I am?"

Chan got a bit more serious when he saw how mad Minho looked.

"There's no need to be. I'm not interested in nobody but you, Minho. You know that. I love you," Chan told him. He started rubbing his arm.

"I don't know," Minho mumbled.

"You don't know that I love you?"

"I know you do. It's just..." Minho looked away. "I want you to be only mine." He gazed at Chan.

"I'm yours. Only yours, Minho." Chan fingers caressed his cheeks before sliding down to hold his chin up. "I love you so much I feel like I'll die of joy every morning I wake up by your side. Being with you makes me the luckiest man on Earth. I don't need or want anybody else to make me happy." He smiled tenderly at Minho, who looked at him with wide eyes. Chan wiped away the lonely tear that had fallen from his eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, of course I do. I'm sorry," Minho apologized. "My ex-girlfriend, she cheated on me. And it really fucked with my self-confidence. I know I can trust you, you're not like her but still, there's this part of me that keeps telling me that I'll always be left behind."

Chan frowned.

"I... She- I can't believe she did that to you." Chan held both his hands. "I'll never ever even think of cheating on you. I promise."

Minho smiled.

"I know you won't. I'm sorry for acting like that. I love you." Minho gave him a chaste kiss.

Somebody coughed behind them.

"Uh, your food is already here," Felix told them. He left the plates on the table and blushed. "I'm sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable, I didn't know that you were together," he said bashfully.

"It's okay. We are married, actually," Chan clarified and showed him the wedding ring.

"Aw, that's so cute. You make such an adorable couple." Felix squealed. "I wish I had what you have." He sighed dreamily.

Minho's eyes softened. He remembered feeling that way before he and Chan got together.

"You could start by flirting with non-married men." He laughed sadistically at the obvious fear in Felix's expression. "I'm joking," he said and Felix sighed with relief.. "Or am I?" The waiter just chuckled at Minho's mockery. "But for real though, don't flirt with your customers, kiddo," Minho adviced.

Felix nodded, ashamed.

"Yeah, you're right, hyung. Sorry," Felix said, tightening his hold on the tray. Minho patted his arm.

"Cheer up. It was just a mistake. Now go do your job before you I complain for trying to steal my husband." Minho pushed him off encourangingly. Felix finally reacted and he went away, blushing hard.

Chan was staring at Minho in that way... That sickengly sweet way. It was the same look Chan gave him when he was playing with his cats or had turned to his cat form. Except this time, there was no cat involved, making him embarrased because it was obvious the look™ was directed at him instead than to a fluffy animal. Minho blushed.

"What?" Minho muttered.

"Nothing," Chan replied. The honey in his eyes never left.

"Would you like to go somewhere else? I know I said this would be the best date of your life but you look tired..." Chan said, once their tab was paid.

"I _am_ tired. I had a long day. Let's just buy some ice-cream and watch a movie," Minho proposed and entered the car. 

"That sounds like a plan." Chan smiled while starting the car.

On the way back home, after a quick stop to the ice-cream parlour, Chan remembered the thing he wanted to ask Minho earlier.

"I was searching for something in my planner today when I found something... Interesting," Chans started and Minho blushed.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, playing it cool.

"I know the note was yours, Minho. I was actually wondering why we never talked about that kiss, now that I know that you never forgot."

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Minho asked him tiredly. He had already done enough emotional effort for a day.

Chan, sensing the exhaustation in Minho's voice, replied with a relaxed, "sure."

When they arrived home, they cuddled in the couch and watched a horror film.

Minho laughed at Chan's reactions to the jumpscares. The older man seemed to look even paler than what he naturally was. They were hugging under a blanket and Minho could feel Chan tensing up whenever something scary happened. By the end of the movie, Minho had laughed of Chan more than he knew was possible in the span of two hours.

"I was not scared! Minho, stop messing around," Chan complained.

"Sure, Chan," Minho said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Horror movies just bore me, that's why I rather not watch them..." He said and Minho rolled his eyes.

The night ended with them cuddling in bed.

"Thank you for today." Minho made circles on Chan's chest, paying close attention at how his fingers twirled on the creamy skin. "I really needed that."

Chan kissed his temple.

"Of course, Minho. I love you," Chan replied earnestly. There was no doubt on his voice when he said it. Minho smiled.

"I love you too. I know I acted a bit shitty at the restaurant. I'm sorry," he acknowledged.

"Oh, don't remind me," Chan said grimly and Minho started to panic. "No, I'm not angry at you! I'm happy that you opened up to me!" He assured him. "I just think about what that woman did to you and I get... mad. I can't stand the thought of people hurting you, baby." He grabbed Minho's hand, the one on his chest, and left sweet kisses on his fingertips.

Then, Minho kissed him and it was like the first kiss they had. The one in which Minho absolutely devoured him. There was no mercy in those hungry kisses. Minho took and Chan gave. And Chan felt like he could give Minho his all.

"You need to stop saying stuff like that when we are meant to be sleeping." Minho giggled, tugging at Chan's hair and hearing him huff.

"It's not my fault you always get... Like this when I'm being sentimental," Chan said as Minho licked his Adam's apple.

Minho backed off in the end.

"Sorry, I'm... I'm not used to people loving me the way you do, they always want something from me..." Minho whispered shyly. Chan left a short kiss on the tip of Minho's nose.

"That's a shame. You deserve to be loved for who you are, not from what others need from you. You are smart, hard-working, funny, caring, talented... The list goes on. You are a great person, Minho." Chan hugged him tightly.

"You really have to stop doing this. I don't want to let you sleep now!" Minho complained. He was euphoric, although he had trouble showing it sometimes. Chan always made him feel so content and secure. He truly believed every word that came out of his mouth.

Chan chuckled. "We've stayed up late for the last two weeks, honey. It's hard to abstain, believe me, I sleep next to you, _I know._ But we need to sleep."

Minho sighed.

"I wish days were twenty-eight hours long..."

Chan snorted before drifting to sleep.

On Sunday, they all had dinner together. Hyunjin talked a lot more than Chan had ever expected. He was loud and dramatic. In the end, the three boys left and hanged out in the kitched table. It was small but more than enough for their gossiping and drinking, used to doing it there since way before Chan and Minho got together.

Chan could still hear Hyunjin from where he lied on the couch and tried to ignore the constant mention of his name.

When they left, Minho joined Chan and cuddled between his arms.

"I missed them," Minho said. "Today was fun. I'm happy you get along with them."

"Of course. They are your friends, I want them to like me," Chan mumured. His warm breath hit Minho's neck, making him tingle.

"Oh, believe me, they approve."

Chan sat up and Minho got comfortable in his lap, as Chan ran his hands through his hair. Chan chuckled, Minho was acting like a cat again.

"My parents want us to visit tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yes, I love your parents." Minho said.

Minho had been to Chan's parents house twice before, both before they got married. Both times he was surprised to see the big, luxurious house and the amount of food for him to choose from. He had even joked around with Chan about it being the reason he had such a massive appetite.

Minho really loved the Bangs. His mom was kind and inviting, making him feel like he belonged to the family. And his dad, his dad treated Minho like he treated Chan, he patted him on the shoulder and smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle. Chan and his dad's smiles were remarkably similar. Mr. Bang made him feel welcomed and it meant a lot for somebody who had grown up without a father like Minho.

"Really? Why?" Chan asked him.

"They are nice. Besides, they created you." Minho hugged Chan's torso and rubbed his face on his abs. "How not to love them?"

Chan didn't know how to respond, besides smiling like the fool in love he was.

"Your mom gave me her brownie recipe. We have all the ingredients, this is completely doable." Minho put his apron on, one that had three cats that looked very similar to Doongie, Soonie and Dori.

"Yeah, we need to melt the butter and the chocolate together and then add them to the egg and sugar mixture. I'll melt the butter and chocolate," Chan said. He put on his apron, the one that said _"kiss the cook"_ and put a pan on the fire. Minho left a light kiss on Chan's lips before he added the chocolate and started breaking the eggs.

What they had to do was easy, and simple enough that Minho left the electric beater to do the job and sat next to it in th kitchen counter. Chan was humming a song as he mixed the chocolate with the butter.

"What are you singing?" Minho asked as he looked curiously at him.

"Oh, just an old song," Chan answered. Minho kicked Chan's hip with his feet insistently.

"Sing it for me," Minho demanded and gave him the best puppy eyes he could manage. Chan's ears turned a cute shade of red when he started singing _I'm yours_.

Minho stared with adoration at his husband as he slid off the table and went to hold his hands. The chocolate and butter had already melted and were almost merged together. He walked away from the stove and Chan followed him to the center of the kitchen, where Minho swayed softly. Chan let Minho guide him, imitating his movements while he sang. Both of his hands were in Minho's waist and Minho's hands were around his neck. Minho could feel the vibrations of his voice where his wrist bent in Chan's shoulder. The song wasn't particularly good for slow-dancing and yet, it felt perfect for the moment they were sharing.

And the song finished but the spell wasn't broken. Minho smiled and kissed the corner of Chan's lip and continued smiling.

"You wanna know why I never talked to you after kissing you?" Minho asked without needing an answer. "I was drunk and horny. I always do stupid things when I'm drunk. And you were there, looking handsome as always and suddenly more handsome that I ever realized you were. So I kissed you on a whim," he confessed.

"Just like that?" Chan's eyebrows had gone up to the middle of his forehead. "You kissed me because I was there?"

"I kissed you because it was the first time I _realized_ you were there." Chan was unsure of how to react to the admission. "When I woke up the next morning, I panicked. It took me a long time to digest what I had done and even longer to undestand why I had done it," Minho explained.

"So, what I'm hearing is that I was your gay awakening?" Chan said playfully. Minho slapped him in the chest and Chan groaned.

"Technically, my bi awakening and I can't stand you. I don't even know why I married you." Minho sighed.

He left Chan's embrace, flustered, and poured the chocolate in the egg and sugar cream. Chan laughed and wobbled until he was by his side, watching Minho whisk.

"Add the flour," Minho commanded after all the ingredients were mixed together. Chan nodded and did as he was told. Minho stirred for a few minutes, until the brownies were done. Chan buttered the pan and put the brownies on the oven.

The doorbell rang. Minho frowned.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Chan shook his head to the sides.

"Me neither. Go check," he told Chan. Chan did. Minho stayed behind, putting things away. That is until he heard Chan scream.

He ran to the door. Somebody was kissing Chan. _His_ Chan.

He grabbed his husband by the shoulders and yanked him close.

"Oh, shit. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," the man, who was more attractive that what Minho would like to admit, said.

"Husband, actually," Minho rectified in a similar fashion as the time Chan told their server that they were married. Well, Minho said it with more rage than Chan but besides that, it was the same. Minho shoved the ring in Bambam's face, who laughed.

" _Oh my God_ , Chan. Last time I saw you, you were hooking up with Jisung!" Bambam said with surprise. Chan winced. Minho's eyes widened with surprise (and disgust).

"You did _what?_ " Minho interrogated to Chan, sounding betrayed.

"Fuck, he didn't know? Sorry, Chan," Bambam apologized. He did not sound sorry. He looked at Minho, who was glaring at him. "I'm Bambam, a friend, it's very nice to meet you..."

"Minho," Minho growled. "Why were you kissing my husband?" Minho really liked to say Chan was his husband around other men, he discovered.

"The shirt says to kiss the cook. So, I kissed the cook," Bambam explained. "Can I come in?"

Minho let him in but furrowed his eyebrows with suspicion.

"So, what the hell is going on?" Minho asked. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows furrowed, obviously mad.

"I'm sorry about kissing Chan. It's been months since the last time we talked, I'm honestly a bit offended I wasn't invited to the wedding..." Bambam glanced at Chan.

"Sorry." Chan scratched his nape. "I forgot to tell you about the wedding."

"You forgot to tell him about our wedding," Minho repeated. "Does that mean he isn't important to you?"

"Yes, Chan. Do I not matter to you?" Bambam asked, jokingly. Chan could tell he was a bit hurt.

"You've been travelling the world for so long, it didn't even occur to me to contact you. You always just dropped by whenever you decided to come back for a few days, and dissapeared again. I am really, really sorry," Chan said honestly.

"You do care about him, then," Minho confirmed. Chan nodded.

"We're childhood friends," Bambam said. "I really am sorry, Minho. I wouldn't have kissed him if I knew he was taken."

Minho still felt suspicious.

"Besides, it's not like I'd be able to compete with such a handsome man," he said flirtatiously to Minho. He grabbed his hand and raised it to his mouth, depositing a tender kiss on his knuckles. Minho blushed hard. It was all an act to get Minho on his good side after the stupid mistake he had made and it seemed to be working.

Chan kicked him under the table.

"Stop flirting with my husband!"

Bambam and Minho laughed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Minho offered.

"I would love to." Bambam smiled. He sniffed a bit. "I smell chocolate."

"The brownies!" Minho and Chan said simultaneously. They went to the kitchen. Minho took them off the oven, they were a bit burnt. He grabbed a glass of water. He put one hand inside the glass and the other on top of the brownies.

"What are you doing?"

"Magic."

Minho closed his eyes and concentrated. Chan observed as the water dissapeared and the brownies became less burnt.

"Ta da!"

"That was amazing!" Chan kissed Minho. "I'm sorry about what happened," he apologized.

"We'll talk about it when our guest isn't in our home, ok?"

Chan nodded. He hoped he hadn't made Minho any more insecure.

It turned out than Minho and Bambam actually got along pretty well when Bambam's lips were far away from Chan's.

"You seriously did that? That's insane!" He said with admiration. Minho had told him about the whole "I'll marry whoever gets the key in my cat's collar" ordeal and how Chan had returned it without expecting to get married. "I'm surprised that he married you in the end though. Chan has always been single because he was waiting to meet his special one. 'I want to live and die besides my soulmate', he used to say a few years ago," Bambam reminisced. "He must love you a lot."

Minho's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Chan never told me about that." Minho looked at Chan lovingly and squeezed his hand. Chan blushed, turning even redder than what Minho was.

"It's embarrasing!" He whined and covered his face. "Stop exposing me like that!"

Bambam laughed.

They ordered some pizza and had dinner. Bambam and Chan clarified the type of relationship they had had before Minho and Chan got together. They were friends with benefits. Minho wans't thrilled to learn that (or the fact that they had lost their virginities together) but he was happy they were both being honest. They also told him that Chan and Jisung had hooked up a couple of times in the past. He believed them, he trusted Chan and it wasn't like Minho hadn't been with other people in the past.

Bambam insisted in seeing the album dedicated to their wedding pictures and he cooed at every single one.

"I wish I had been there," he sighed longingly.

"I'm sorry," Chan said.

"It's okay. I know you meant no harm and I haven't been very present in your life this last few years. Let's make up for it?" He proposed.

"Yeah, that seems nice."

They agreed to meet more often and Bambam congratulated them.

When Bambam went home, Chan braced himself for the worst. He didn't know how Minho would react.

He wasn't expecting a bruising kiss in the lips. Minho smiled at him.

"You aren't mad?"

"Not anymore. I believe in you," Minho said and pecked him on the cheek, loudly. "So, I'm your soulmate?" he asked.

Chan blushed.

"Yeah, you kinda are," Chan said and hugged him.

Chan's hugs were otherworldly. They were always a bit awkward, he had unnervingly long arms that swallowed Minho whole and a strengh that he had trouble meassuring whenever he was excited. He smothered Minho.

Minho liked Chan's hugs, even if he was being accidentally squeezed sometimes.

"I love you," Chan whispered and nosed Minho's neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too, Chan." Minho cradled his face between his hands. "And I'll never stop loving you." His eyes fluttered close as he pressed his forehead to Chan's.

Chan hicupped.

"Me neither. We'll be forever together," he promised as tears fell from his eyes. "I've already told you. I'm so lucky, so lucky to have you."

Minho shushed him and wiped his tears. He gazed at Chan, feeling close to crying as well.

"I'm the one who is lucky to have you."

They went to bed that night at peace with themselves. Neither of them were early birds, yet they looked forward to waking up in the morning and every morning after that. It was impossible not to, having the certitude they would wake up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions!!


End file.
